


Domination

by Imasuky



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Bondage, Cunnilingus, Dominance, F/F, Lesbian Sex, Light Bondage, Mind Control, Mind Manipulation, Oral Sex, Psychic Abilities, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sex Toys, Strap-Ons, Tribadism, Vaginal Sex, psychic bondage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-25 21:16:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13843209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imasuky/pseuds/Imasuky
Summary: Originally Published: May 2012. Misty finds herself in a very odd position.





	Domination

**Author's Note:**

> I originally posted this story almost 6 years ago at AFF.org. Please keep in mind that I have improved substantially since the time in which this was written. Hopefully it will still be good enough that new readers can enjoy it. I will be reposting several of my favorite works here over time, in the hopes that new readers may enjoy them.

Misty slowly opened her eyes, letting out a small yawn. She tried to stretch, but quickly realized that her arms wouldn’t move. She looked at them in alarm, but was puzzled to see that there was nothing holding them in place. They simply wouldn’t respond! And her legs likewise wouldn’t move.

It was only when she looked down that she realized she was completely nude, her nipples clearly standing tall from her small perky breasts, her cunny covered by nothing more than her natural, faint wisp of light red hair.

“Hello…?” she called out softly, too confused to be scared at the moment. She looked around again as best she could. The room was rather bare, with just the bed that she was laying on, a small table with a lamp sitting next to her, and a single bookcase against the far side. Nothing else. She closed her eyes and tried to think of what had happened last, but she was drawing a complete blank.

The redheaded Gym Leader was snapped out of her thoughts by the slight creak of the door opening. Standing in the doorway was a figure that she recognized as one of her fellow Leaders.

“Sabrina?” she asked softly as the woman walked into the room. Sabrina was wearing a nightgown that was nearly transparent. Her breasts were easily visible through the fabric, and her panties, too, could clearly be seen, little more than a bit of string that was pulled tightly between the lips of her pussy.

“Awake at last,” the older woman observed in a low, soft voice, leaning down and gently brushing Misty’s cheek.

“What’s going on?” Misty asked, her head becoming clearer. Sabrina chuckled softly.

“Simple. I brought you here to have some fun,” the other woman said, leaning in until her face was less than an inch from Misty’s. The Water Type trainer trembled slightly when she felt a hot breath against her ear as Sabrina leaned in closer.

“I’ve had my eye on you for quite some time, Misty,” she whispered in a husky tone, gently nipping her earlobe. “And I thought now was the perfect time to act.” She moved lower, licking the girl’s neck.

Misty wanted to pull away, but her body still refused to respond to her will. Sabrina’s hand went to one of Misty’s breasts, squeezing it softly. A soft moan escaped her lips.

“So you like it, then?” she asked in a teasing tone.

“No!” Misty snapped, but in the back of her mind she couldn’t deny that there was a jolt of pleasure that shot through her at the contact.

A thought sprung to her mind: (Feels good, feels even better when you admit it feels good), but she pushed it aside.

Sabrina continued to massage Misty's soft mound, lightly pinching the hardened nub of her nipple every now and then. At the same time, she kissed and licked her neck. Misty bit down on her lip, refusing to let herself show any sign of pleasure, but it was getting harder with each passing second. (Can't deny it feels so good, imagine how much better it would be to give in and let yourself enjoy it). Misty ignored the thought and concentrated harder on controlling herself.

Suddenly Sabrina stopped and lifted away, a thin trail of saliva still contacting her lips and Misty’s neck. “You're denying. Resisting. I expected as much. That strong will is one of the things that attracted me the most,” Sabrina told her, with a small grin. Even as she spoke, Sabrina kept her hand on Misty’s breast, kneading it.

“I hope you know you're going to be in serious trouble for this! When I get free, I’m reporting you to the League and the police both!” Misty said as firmly as she could without her voice cracking with a moan.

Sabrina laughed in the same subdued fashion as she spoke. “That's very true. You most certainly would, if you got free right now. You won't. Not until you love this too much to take the freedom you're offered,” Sabrina said, shifting her position a bit so that she was straddling Misty. The sudden feeling of Sabrina’s cunny against her own was too much for her to take, and Misty let out a sharp yelp, nearly cumming. Before she could protest it, Sabrina clamped her lips over Misty’s, slipping her tongue in. As she probed the girl’s mouth, Sabrina began to gently rock her hips, rubbing her sex against her captive’s.

In the back of her mind Misty was screaming anything and everything she could think of to try and ignore the feelings that were coursing through the most sensitive area of her body, but it was getting harder and harder with each passing second, especially as the thoughts of how good this was, how much better it would be once she gave in, continued to invade her thoughts. Before long, the pleasure drowned out everything else, and she submitted. Misty’s own tongue began to wriggle around wildly, entwining with Sabrina’s before going into her mouth.

Sabrina made a small sound of satisfaction as Misty returned her actions. She released her control slightly so the girl could move a little, and the instant Misty recognized it, a new thought entered her head, even as Misty began to shake her hips, trying to get a bit more friction built up: (Giving in a little gave you a little freedom. Obedience is freedom).

Just as suddenly as she had started, Sabrina stopped, and again froze Misty’s body. She lifted herself up, looking the girl in the eyes.

“Why did you stop?” Misty asked, sounding almost desperate.

“I thought you didn’t like this?” Sabrina asked in a mocking tone.

Misty closed her eyes. “I don’t, but...” (You do, so much). She trailed off, her mind fighting with itself. She did hate it, but at the same time, the feelings surpassed anything she had ever experienced before.

With her eyes still closed, Misty was only half aware of the shift in Sabrina’s weight. When she opened her eyes, she was greeted by the sight of Sabrina’s nearly bare pussy right in front of her. “If you eat me out, then I’ll consider letting you go,” she said, shaking her hips.

Misty hesitated for a second, but soon she lifted her head up ever so slightly and took a sniff. The deep musky scent made her head go blank for a few seconds.

(Smells so good! Sooo good!)

Slowly she stretched her tongue out, only just letting the tip brush against the outer edge of Sabrina’s quim. She could taste a faint hint of herself, but it was mostly overpowered by Sabrina’s own slightly salty flavor. Misty began to slowly run her tongue along the length of her slit, fighting between an urge to pull away and another urge...an urge that was already much, much stronger...to bury her face in the mound.

“You can do better,” Sabrina said, lowering herself a bit, pinning Misty’s head to the pillow. Her face was now completely covered by Sabrina’s cunny. Now that she had no choice (There was only ever one choice, and it's the one you wanted), she began to lick in earnest, slurping away at the juices which were nearly overflowing. She used her tongue to pull on the thin bit of fabric that was so deeply buried in Sabrina’s pussy. Sabrina let out a low moan as Misty hit a particularly sensitive spot.

“I guess I shouldn’t keep all the fun for myself,” she murmured, leaning forward until she was right above Misty’s quim. Sabrina blew lightly against the faint bit of hair that just traced the outlines of Misty’s cunny. The girl flinched at the feeling, moaning into the older woman. (Obey, and be rewarded). Sabrina used her fingers to part Misty’s lower lips.

“Such a lovely color,” she said softly, her breath again stirring the hairs around the mound. Misty wasn't sure if the thrill that ran through her was sexual pleasure, or the pleasure of receiving Sabrina's compliment, of being satisfactory for Sabrina. (They are the same pleasure).

Sabrina began with a small kiss directly against the entrance of her pussy, before letting the tip of her tongue slip in, just barely. Sabrina darted her tongue in and out teasingly several times, before finally plunging it in as deeply as she could, moaning as she did. The sudden feeling of Sabrina’s tongue entering her was more than Misty could stand, and she came harder than before, her entire body going tense. Even with Sabrina’s invisible hold, her body still jerked a bit.

Misty whimpered softly as Sabrina kept tonguing her, even as her nerves still fired off wave after wave of pleasure. Even so, she did not stop her own actions, licking away as fast as she could, moaning with every movement she made. She could feel Sabrina’s inner walls clamping down against her tongue. The more Sabrina pleasured her, the more Misty tried to match the other woman.

In her frantic actions, Misty’s tongue brushed against Sabrina’s clit, making her let out a sharp moan as she came. Misty drank in every drop of juice that she could manage, but a good bit still leaked out around the corners of her mouth. (Delicious! Never want to stop tasting this!) Sabrina rose up again once her climax was finished, letting Misty take a few moments to breathe freely.

“Now let me go,” Misty demanded the moment she caught her breath. (It was hard not to say you want more).

“No,” Sabrina answered without missing a beat.

“But you said you’d let me go if I did that!” Misty responded.

Sabrina shook her head, and she clicked her tongue, sharply wagging her finger. “I did not say that. I said I would consider it. I did. I chose not to. Now, let’s get to some real fun.”

For a second, the unseen bonds that held Misty in place released fully, but before she could act, control was taken from her. Sabrina got off the bed, and Misty’s body moved so that she was on her hands and knees. (She forces you to, but this is where you want to be, anyway).

Sabrina got behind her and stroked her ass. “Very nice,” she said, running her hands against the round mound. Misty let out a shuddering breath at the feeling of it.

“I’ll be right back,” Sabrina said, walking out of sight. Misty could hear the sound of a drawer opening, but had no real idea what was happening behind her. ( _Can't wait can't wait can't wait_ )

Suddenly Mist felt something pressing against her cunny. The hold on her neck loosened enough that she was able to look down and see Sabrina wearing a strap-on that she was rubbing against her opening. She tried to say something, but her words died in her throat as Sabrina thrust her hips forward, burying the toy up to its base inside Misty’s body. The redhead let out a long, silent scream at the forced intrusion (A scream of pleasure, and you know it). Not wasting any time, Sabrina began to pump her hips hard and fast.

Just as before, Misty was soon overwhelmed by the pleasure. As much as she wanted to fight back, which wasn't actually very much any more, it was impossible. It was at that moment that the bonds again released. The very first thing she did was to start to move her own hips backwards, meeting Sabrina’s own thrust. In fact, that was all she did, all she wanted to do. It wasn’t very long before she came, her cunny clamping down hard against the toy.

“So, how do you like it now?” Sabrina asked. (Love it! Want it! Love _her_ , want _her_ , _obey her_!)

Misty found that she could speak again. “I...I still h-h-hate it!” she exclaimed, mustering every bit of defiance she had left to tell this lie.

Sabrina paused for a moment, and Misty saw the very slightest twitch of her mouth. To Misty's terrified dismay and joyous excitement, Sabrina was suppressing an eager, overjoyed smile. “That's okay. We’ll keep going until you love it."

**Author's Note:**

> I originally posted this story almost 6 years ago at AFF.org. Please keep in mind that I have improved substantially since the time in which this was written. Hopefully it will still be good enough that new readers can enjoy it. I will be reposting several of my favorite works here over time, in the hopes that new readers may enjoy them.


End file.
